Trunks vs Freeza and his father
by Brolly
Summary: When Cell comes back Trunks gets killed and goes to the Snake Way. He meets up with Freeza and you will see WILL defend his father's pride!


Trunks vs. Freeza and King Cold

This story takes place after Trunks gets killed by the reborn Cell. Trunks goes to the Snake Way and starts going on it since Goku told him that there is this guy called King-Kai and he's an awesome teacher.

************************************************************

Trunks was flying along the Snake Way when suddenly he sees to people in front of them. One is smaller and the other is taller and they both have tails. He senses their power and they are awfully familiar. Trunks is thinking who could it be. Suddenly the 2 people in front of Trunks stopped. Trunks caught up and saw that it was Freeza and his dad, King Cold.

"Look dad there is that little punk who beat us by his sneak attack" said Freeza.

"I see him my son. This time he won't win" said King Cold.

Trunks landed on the Snake Way and looked at Freeza after hearing the conversation.

"It wasn't a sneak attack and you both know it" said Trunks in a calm voice.

"Just whose son are you?" Asked Freeza.

"My father is Vegeta and my mom is Bulma" answered Trunks looking questioned.

"Ha-ha-ha. I killed Vegeta once on Namek. It was soo much fun. You should of seen him father. He suffered so much all the blood he was loosing made him weak and than with one finger I killed him. He was a good servant..." and Freeza went on.

Trunks was getting mad at Freeza. He knew he's father would go up to Freeza right now and beat him up. As a good son Trunks was going to defend his father's pride.

"I won't let you talk about my father that way" mumbled Trunks in front of him. Freeza went on...

"I said don't talk about my father that way" yelled Trunks at Freeza.

"How are you going to stop me? I am not going to let you do the same thing as on Earth. 

Trunks putted his arms up to the side and transformed into a Super Saiyan. 

Freeza putted his arms forward and shot a regular Ki blast. He was too late. Trunks transformed and his hair was sticking side to side. The shot didn't even effect him. Freeza and his father putted the hands forward and shot one together. Trunks dodged it with his hands crossed. He charged against Freeza and his father. He punched King Cold in the face and gave a knee in the stomach to Freeza. Freeza spat out a mouthful of blood.

"You stupid monkey" yelled Freeza and punched Trunks with all his might. Trunks fell of the Snake Way but quickly stabilized himself. Freeza charged and tried to kick Trunks in the face but Trunks caught his leg. Trunks saw that King Cold was coming from his back. He took Freeza and smacked him against his father. They both smacked into the Snake Way. Freeza was really mad now and so was his father. They flew high up and made the ball which destroyed Namek. This was 3 times as big as Freeza's on Earth. The father and son ball was done and they shot it right at Trunks. Trunks put up two of his hands and tried to slow it down but as he was doing that he fell into the orange/yellow clouds. Freeza and his father were certain that they had defeated Trunks. Suddenly they sensed a huge power level. Trunks was holding the ball and came out of the clouds. Freeza shot the little ball just on Earth to exploded it but when the little ball went inside the big one Trunks punched it against Freeza and his dad. The shot exploded. The Snake Way almost fell and the two evil creatures were still alive. Trunks powered up to his powerful but slow stage. He charged against Freeza and King Cold and so did they against Trunks. Trunks punched trough both of them. They had no energy left so they fell on the Snake Way side by side.

"We lost this battle again dad" mumbled Freeza coughing up blood.

"Yes my son" said King Cold. 

"Say that my father is more powerful than you and your father are" said Trunks to Freeza.

"Never you stupid monkey" said Freeza barely able to smile from his pain.

Trunks took his hand and began shooting at Freeza. Every shot more blood came out of Freeza's body. Trunks stopped after Freeza looked like he was loosing his consciousness.

"Say it" said Trunks. 

"Your father is the best warrior in the universe" said Freeza.

"Now it's your turn" turned Trunks to King Cold. 

King Cold pushed him self quickly off the ground and tried to kick Trunks in the stomach. Trunks dodged it but King Cold flew past him. King Cold was trying to get away. Trunks powered up and pushed him self off the Snake way. He caught King Cold's leg and span him around than let him go that he would hit the Snake Way. Trunks flew in front of him and putted his knee up his stomach than putted King Cold where he was originally.

"I said say it" said Trunks.

"Your father is the best" mumbled King Cold.

Trunks went on the Snake Way letting those two lie there. He got to the gate to Heaven and Hell and he was instructed where to go to King Kai's...

************************************************************

I hope u guys liked it and give me reviews so I can make it better.


End file.
